


The truth about vampires

by Bdonna



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the truth we've been secretly suspecting but never dared to believe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The truth about vampires

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a picture on a post of the German Blood Ties board about a fake? report on vampire bats and the physical attributes of male bats in relationships. It looked like a rather huge explanation for the need of all that blood ;) Completely crack-y

**The truth about vampires**

by Belladonna

 

“Say, Henry, do you need to feed every day?”

-“You know I need the blood for sustenance. That’s nothing new.”

“Yeah, but do you _need_ it every day?”

-“Well, I can go without it for a while…why are you looking so disappointed, Vicki?”

“Uh, nothing.”

-“Aha, so why your sudden interest in my feeding habits?”

“It’s just, well I was curious.”

-“No, you were not.”

“I was.”

-“No, you were _not_ ”

“Okay, so I wasn't. But I’ve done some reading and I wanted to know.”

-“You’ve never been interested in that part of me before, other than when I was injured and you gave me your blood. I think Coreen’s the one more interested in my feeding habits, but that’s because she was trying to sell me her blood. At least, that’s what I think it was.”

“She better be only interested in that.”

-“What was that?”

“Uh, nothing, as I was saying, I’ve done some reading and it made me curious.”

-“Must’ve been some fascinating reading then.”

“You can say that. And it made me wonder how often you need to feed. Say, how much blood do you normally need?”

-“You’re starting to worry me here a bit, Vicki. First you ask about the feeding intervals and now about how much I actually feed. Somehow I’m not entirely sure I should answer that. At least not until you tell me why you want to know all this.”

“But you’ve got nothing to hide, do you?”

-“You're acting really suspicious, you know. And to answer your question, nothing you haven’t already seen, so why this sudden interest now. And _what_ exactly have you been reading??”

"Just some report on vampires, male vampires to be exact. And let’s just say, I now have a better idea _why_ you need all that blood and where it goes.”

 


End file.
